


Stray kids / Ship One shots

by Hanji04



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanji04/pseuds/Hanji04
Summary: Just some Stray kids member x member one shots. You can request shots in te comments. You can request smut.





	1. Woochan // cuddles

Woojin was sitting in his Room, feeling lonely. His Boyfriend was still at the Entertainment working on their new Songs. Chan was working really hard and came home late. Too late in Woojin's opinion, he only wanted his cuddles!

After another hour wating, it was already 1 am and Woojin decided to Call his Boyfriend and tell him to come to the dorm.

"If your ass isn't here in 20 minutes i'll come and drag you  
Home."  
He said with a certain voice.  
" I still have to finish some Songs Baby, please don't be mad. I'll be home in a hour. Promise."  
Woojin sighed, slowly getting mad.  
"Chan I said 20 minutes! You're overworking yourself. You can't work 24/7. You know there is a word called sleep,  normal people do that at least 6 hours everyday. And you should do that too!"

Chan didn't really know what to say, Woojin never raised his Voice.  
"I guess I can compose the Songs tomorrow. I'll be there in 20."

And with that, the line was dead.  
Woojin slowly began to smile, finally Chan was coming and he could get his cuddles. He decided to make popcorn and then wait for Chan to arrive.

After another ten minutes   
Woojin heard how the door was opened and quickly ran to welcome his Boyfriend.  
A

s soon as he saw Chan he began to smile and hugged him.  
"I missed you"   
"I missed you too."  
Suddenly they heard a giggle behind them.  
" Felix, Jisung shouldn't you two be sleeping?"  
Chan asking with an raised eyebrow.  
Again they just heard a silent giggle and a whisper. "Shit we got caught mission abort. Mission abort!"   
The last thing Woojin and Chan heard were quick steps upstairs.  
They only laughed and went into the living room.

They decided to watch Harry Potter because they both loved this movie.  
They sat on the sofa, Chan giving his Lover a back hug.  
Only after 10 minutes of the movie th older began to speak.  
"Channie? Can you promise me one thing?"  
"Sure baby"  
Chan said.  
"Can you please come home earlier? And please don't overwork yourself. I'm really worried"  
The older said while looking Chan in the eyes.  
"I..."  
Chan sighed   
"I can try it" Chan said after a little pause. "No you have to promise!"  
Woojin said with a judging look.  
"Okay. I'll promise but only if I get a kiss."  
The older blushed a bit but missed Chan. The younger smiled in the kiss and deepen the kiss.  
After the kiss Chan mumbled  
" I promise to not overwork myself and come home earlier. And I love Woojinnie."  
Woojin smiled and kissed his Boyfriend again.  
"I love you too channie, you're the only person that can make me smile with everything you do. You make me happy and I just want to cuddle with you the whole day.   
You're so talented, you can rap, sing, dance and produce, you are amazing. And you are damn it handsome and hot at the same time. You can do everything, but there is one thing you can't do well. And that is rest.   
Because of that you have to practice!   
And because I'm a really nice person I'll help you with it."  
With that woojin laid his head on Chans chest and closed his eyes.  
A few minutes later Woojin noticed the stares his Boyfriend gave him.  
"I said I'll help u with it, not that you should watch me while resting."  
Chan only pecked him on the lips and closed his eyes.

"You are perfect in my opinion, Woojin.  
You are cute and really beautiful.  
And I could hear your voice all day. Everything on you is perfect, every single feature. I love everything about you. Sleep good baby."


	2. Hyunin // burns

When Jeongin came home from school he decided to cook something since he hadn't eaten all day. He didn't really know how to cook but he tried it. He turned on the stove and left the kitchen to go to the toilet. When he came back the water was already boiling. After he had put the same in the water he sat on the floor waiting for the ramen.

After ten minutes he noticed that the ramen was finished. He stood up and grabbed the pot with still boiling water and tried to pour out the water. But the luck wasn't on his side and the pot slipped out of his hands. The hot water was spread over his legs and the floor. He screamed really loud and began to cry. He tried to calm himself down but he couldn't stop crying.

He grabbed his phone and called the ambulance. "Hello Ambulance Center Seoul here. How can I help you?"  
Jeongin sniffled and tried to not cry.  
"Hello I'm Yang Jeongin. C-can you please c-come to my h-house? My address is xxxxxxxxx seoul. I-I burned myself really bad while trying to cook."  
The woman slowly tried to calm him down and told him the paramedics are on their way to him. 

After jeongin finally were in the ambulance, he got painkillers and was told to rest. He couldn't sleep at all, the painkillers helped but his burns still hurt. After 5 minutes a nurse came in. "Hello Jeongin. I'm Hwang Hyunjin but you can call me Hyunjin. I'll take care of you while you're here." The nurse said with a smile. Jeongin didn't know how to response, he was to distracted of the beauty in front of him.   
"Does it still hurt? I'm sure it'll heal fast." Hyunjin broke the silence.  
Jeongin couldn't response again.  
"Anyway, I will apply an ointment to you now. It will hurt a bit but it's gonna help the healing process."  
Jeongin only nodded yes and tried to give the beauty at least a little smile.

"You said it'll hurt a little bit!! That's not a little bit!!! Ouchhhhhh that hurts!! Hyunjin please make it stop."  
Jeongin cried. Hyunjin didn't really know how to help the little boy in front of him. But he also couldn't watch the cute boy in front of him cry.

"I can't really help you right now Jeonginnie. But if you want I can try to distract you from the pain."  
He said. "I don't care what you do but please do something!"  
Jeongin said while crying. " Okay I can uhm I can...."  
How could he distract Jeongin? Should he tell him some jokes? Okay no that won't work... What was he good at? He thought. After a while of thinking Hyunjin heard Jeongin cry again, so he just started to dance. He knew that was a thing he was really good at. He didn't know if it would work but he just danced.

Jeongin was amazed by his dancing, how could a human being be that perfect the little boy thought. Jeongin couldn't stop watching the older but he still felt the pain and started to cry again. Hyunjin dance was really good and Jeongin liked to see it a lot but it just couldn't distract him enough.

When Hyunjin noticed that Jeongin was still crying he stopped dancing and looked at the younger.  
" You know what? I'm just gonna cuddle you. I don't accept a no! Your crying is slowly getting on my nerves cutie."  
Jeongin just looked at Hyunjin with a surprised look. Did he really call him cutie? Jeongin blushed at the petname. Hyunjin slowly lied down, trying to not hurt the younger.

He pulled th younger boy closer and wrapped his arms around him.  
"You shouldn't cook again Jeongin! I don't want you to hurt yourself again.  
You are to smal and cute to have such injurys! I'm gonna take care of you and I'll cook for you but please don't hurt yourself again. I'll give you my number before you get discharged. And when you're hungry just call me." Jeongin didn't know how to response. The older didn't really know him but he was really protective over him. But the younger really began to like Hunjin so he decided to just say okay and leave it with that. After a while of cuddling Jeongin stopped crying, he felt really good in Hyunjins arms. With a smile on his face the younger closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Hyunjin only looked down at him with a big smile on his face.

"I'll protect you, cutie"


	3. Binsung // the hate you give pt.1

Jisung was laying on the couch thinking about his band mates . Especially about Changbin. His hyung acted weird in the last weeks.   
He started to ignore Jisung and to tell him to hust leave him alone. But the squirrel like boy didn't. He knew something was off with Changbin and he didn't mean his words.

But after a while it got worse. The older started telling him his Rap isn't good and that he's just annoying.

The other members also noticed it and Chan as the leader he was decided to ask the Rapper what's going on. Sadly Changbin just wouldn't tell him. 

Jisung knew it had something to do with him, because Changbin wasn't that mean to the other members. So he decided to ask Changbin himself.  
He walked to the Studio, where he expected Changbin to be. And he was right.  
When he entered the Studio Changbin just shortly looked up and sighed already annoyed.

"Hyung? I think we need to talk" the younger boy said as he saw next to him.  
"I don't think so. I need to write these Lyrics, can't you just leave me alone?"  
Jisung just looked at him and said nothing.  
Changbin looked at him with an angry expression.  
"Didn't I tell you to leave?"  
The younger boy didn't know what to say. He didn't want to make the other more angry then he already was but he also knew he had to talk to him.  
"Hyung why are you so mean to me? Did I do something? And don't tell me I'm annoying. I know that but you could deal with it in the past too."

Jisung looked at him with a sad expression.   
The older just stood up and tried to leave the Studio but Jisung grabbed his Arm.  
"Stop ignoring me!"  
The squirrel like boy said.  
"Jisung I don't want to talk with you. Let me alone"   
With that the older Boy rushed out of the Studio.  
Jisung looked sadly at his back and sighed.  
He really liked Changbin and he couldn't stand that the other somehow didn't like him anymore. A small tear left his eye and he sat down on the chair Changbin sat a few minutes ago.

After crying for a while he fell asleep in an uncomfortable position.

A few hours later it was already in the middle of the night and the other members worried about Jisung. They decided to look after him and found him in the Studio.   
Since they didn't want him to wake up, Chan just picked him up and carried him slowly to their dorm.


	4. Hyunin // Can I kiss you

!! Smut ahead !!

Jeongin was frustrated lately. He knew as the baby of stray kids he shouldn't have such thoughts. But even if he's a cute little baby, he's also a normal eighteen year old teenager who has needs. 

And because of a specific member his hormones are going crazy lately. Everyday he had to watch Hyunjin dancing. Everyday he couldn't help himself but stare at the older boys thick things, at his muscular arms and at his sweaty hair and face. To say it short, Hyunjin looked like a good in his eyes.

 

And since Hyunjin wasn't dumb, he noticed the stares. The dancer loved the attention and he loved to see how the youngest looked at him. So when Jeongin said he wanted to stay a little longer in the practice Room, he told Chan that he's going to stay with Jeongin. The leader just nooded and a few minutes later the two boys were alone. 

 

The youngest looked at Hyunjin and said " You don't have to stay here, you can go home and sleep. Its late" Hyunjin only laughed and replied " Oh c'mon. Do you really think I would leave you alone? Just like you said it's late and I don't want you to go home alone. So I'm staying, until your finished." Jeongin nooded "Mhm ok hyung".

 

After another hour of practice, they both laid in the ground, panting. And once again, Jeongin couldn't help but stare at the older.   
"Do you like what you see?" The older interrupted his thoughts. Jeongin blushed " W-what?" he stuttered. Hyunjin turned to look at him. "You're staring at me innie. And not for the first time. Did you really think I wouldn't notice?" He laughed. The younger blushed even more. " S-sorry hyung".

 

Suddenly Hyunjin was hovering of him. " Oh you don't have to say sorry, baby. Everyone in our age has needs." He grinned. The younger looked shocked and tried to avoid Hyunjin eyes. " Dont say s-something like that. It's embarrassing"  
The older grabbed his chin and forced him to look in his eyes.   
" It's embarrassing? Oh innie, you're so obvious. I know you want me, I mean who doesn't. " he laughs. Jeongin didn't reply. Hyunjin leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Just tell me what you want me to do, and I'll do it baby" he said while starting to lick the youngest skin. Jeongin gasped while Hyunjin sucked and licked his skin.

"D-dont mark m-me" the younger said .  
The older stopped "Yeah we wouldn't want the others to see, right?" he said as he looked at Jeongin lips. "Can I kiss you?"  
' Fuck it ' the younger thought and crashed his lips onto Hyunjins. The older just smirked and let his hands roam under the others shirt.

After a few minutes if making out, they both had nothing in but their underwear. Hyunjin grabbed the others ass and bit his lip. The younger gasped and ran his hands trough Hyunjins hair. The older let his tongue slid into the others mouth. Jeongin moaned, while Hyunjin pulled of his underwear. Hyunjin broke away from the kiss and looked at the boy under him. "I don't have lube." He told the younger.

"I don't care. Just Fuck me" he replied.  
"Are you sure? It'll hurt". Hyunjin said with a worried tone. "Yes hyung I'm sure. Please just Fuck me" Jeongin whimpered.  
The older nodded and undressed himself quickly. "Tell me if it hurts to much, then I'll stop" he said as he slowly started to push his tip into the younger. Jeongin cried out loud and grabbed the older boys shoulders. Said Boy carefully pushed his whole member in, while the others cries turned into moans. 

Then the older let his younger member a few seconds to adjust and started to move when the younger told him, he could move.  
The Room was filled with pants and moans and the to boys loved it. When Hyunjin hit the youngers prostate, the moaned loud. After he found Jeongins prostate he started to pound into faster and harder, hitting it with every thrust. 

" H-hyung I-" Jeongin stutterd. "It's okay baby. Come for hyung" the older grinned.  
A few thrusts later the younger came onto his stomach. The older didn't need much longer either and came short after, into him.

He pulled out and let himself fall onto the floor beside Jeongin. "We should do that more often" the older said. " Yeah we should" the younger agreed panting.

When they got back to the dorm the other members were already asleep, so they just laid on the couch, cuddling, slowly drifting to sleep


End file.
